Dimension Dilemma
by firstfanfic10
Summary: What if you were a regular girl? What if you were sucked through a portal and met your favorite T.V. show characters, but couldn't get back. Hmmm? what if...


Dimension Dilemma Part one: the journey. the first in a series.

Author's note: I just started my page, and only being ten years old and a super-non technology genius, this story is, by all means, formatted completely different than I wanted it to be, making it very different then many other fanfics on this site. (In a bad way.) I do not even know how to make a proper author's notes section, so I just stuck this here. I am truly sorry, but I hope you enjoy anyway. P.S. any extremely rude comments (especially ones with cussing) and I will give you a very non positive response, if it is possible for me to respond. I must still figure that out. I'm not a perfect writer, so compared to some other stories, this one is awful. : (

Chapter 1: how she got there.

It was two days before Christmas. Zoe Jones settled under her covers. Then she realized something. She was thirsty. She got out of bed, and started to walk out of her room. She did not see the portal open up at her feet until it was too late. "Auggggh!" she screamed as she descended into the glowing hole. The last thing she remembered was hitting a cold stone floor. A long while later, she awolk to hear voices."Donnie! You shouldn't have tested the portal generator until it was ready! Now there's a human in our lair." "I thought it was ready, Leo!" where have I heard those voices before? She thought. Than she opened her eyes. She couldn't believe her eyes. Donatello and Leonardo from the television show Teenage mutant ninja turtles were standing right in front of her. Leo smiled nervously and waved. "I know we might look a bit, um, different, miss, but we won't hurt you." Zoe frowned and looked at her hands and all around. She gasped. "I'm in the computer animated dimension!" Leo looked at her questionably. Zoe decided to explain."I came from another dimension. There you are a mere television Show, though I do not know how it is possible. I know who you are, and that you will not harm me." At that moment, Mikey and Raph walked into Donnie's lab, along with Master Splinter."Donatello, what is going on here?!"

Chapter 2 Explanations and answers

"So you see, Sensei, this human is of no threat." Said Donatello after a long explanation. "I know a lot about you guys." Zoe said. "If you really know that much, then you can describe the personalities of each of us," said Mikey. Zoe did not hesitate to answer. "Leo is the leader of the 's usually optimistic. His biggest source of frustration is his brothers, no offense, who sometimes get in the way of his goal because he does not exactly know how to deal with them. He wants to be a leader like captain Ryan from Space Heroes, like I want to be as smart as Donnie someday, but he often second-guesses himself. He has developed a crush on Karai." Leo turned more red than green. "It would be nice if you could support him, considering being a leader has a very large burden." "Pshh," said Raph. Zoe continued. "Mikey is super silly, and a practical joker. He is the least mature, and enjoys naming new mutants and objects. He loves to cook for his family, and other people if they are here. He has a severe case of *ADD*, making him impulsive." "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT INFORMATION?! WHERE?!" Mikey was visibly shaken. "Calm down, Mikey. I did some research. So anyway, Raph is sarcastic and has a temper. He is easily provoked. He often disagrees with Leo, and is most likely to strike out on his own if feeling slighted or being thought invalid. He does have a soft side that is rarely shown to you guys. He also suffers from Katsaridaphobia, the extreme fear of roaches. Donnie takes things personally, deep into his heart. He does not usually show his emotions. He is tech-savvy. He doesn't have a temper like Raph, but he can get angry, especially when technology fails or is usually quiet and mild-mannered. He is crushing on April." "He likes what?! " exclaimed April, walking into the lab. "High school just let out, so I came down here to see you guys. Than she saw Zoe. "What is she doing here?" she asked Donnie. He said: "This is Zoe. She came from another dimension. I never should have tested my portal generator before it was ready. When it made the portal, it also went KABOOM! It will take a long while to rebuild it, and I also have to make the right portal to bring Zoe home." April smiled. "I found some old Kraang parts that you could possibly use to rebuild it." No one noticed Mikey had left the room. A call from outside bellowed, "PIZZA TIME!" 

Chapter 3 Pizza time

Everyone stared at Mikey's pizza and tried not to gag at the smell and appearance. Finally, April forced a smile. "I'll go to the grocery store, just in case that somebody does not want pizza. "She left. Donnie couldn't seem to stand the smell anymore, and suddenly clasped his mouth in his hands, and then speedily exited the living room. Vomiting sounds were heard in the direction of the bathroom. "Very appetizing," said Zoe. "Note the sarcasm." Leo rolled his eyes. "Exactly what you want to hear before eating." Raph commented, "For the first time in my life, I do not feel like eating even pizza." Mikey looked forlorn. "Does anyone want to try my pizza?" Zoe looked at Mikey's sad eyes. She did not want to seem mean or inconsiderate. "I'll try it." Raph and Leo gasped. Donnie was returning from the restroom, and when he heard that, he rushed off again. She picked up a slice of pizza and took a bite. It was disgusting!But she didn't want to upset Mikey, so she forced herself to devour the entire piece. A few hours later,she was lying upon the counter used for patients in Donnie's lab. "I think it's food poisoning from Mikey's pizza. It's happened before, so I still have some antidote left. Take this and you will feel better by morning." Donnie handed Zoe a glass vial full of a clear liquid he had pulled from his cupboard. Donnie also allowed Zoe to sleep in his room under his computer desk, which he found strange to no end but did not comment.

Chapter 4 First time training

The next morning, Donnie nudged Zoe awake. "We have training soon, so let's go down and get breakfast." Zoe sleepily replied, "We have training? I am not a ninja." Donnie sighed. "I'll explain at breakfast." Eager to find out what Donnie meant, Zoe went down to breakfast. When they were all seated at the breakfast table, Donnie started talking. "Sensei has decided to give Zoe basic training. She could run into trouble at any time." Zoe jumped up so suddenly she knocked over her chair. "WOO-HOO!" Everyone looked at her strangely. She started to hurriedly explain. "I always wanted to learn some ninjutsu! I'm so excited!" She suddenly pushed her face into Leo's face. "When. Can. We. Start." Then Master Splinter walked in and said," Time to begin training." Leo said, "Let's say right now." Master Splinter led them all into the dojo. "I would start out with the punching bag, but since Zoe is living with us right now, she will fight one of you, no weapons. So you can see what we do, they will demonstrate how they train. Leonardo, Raphael, yammet!" Leo and Raph fought ninjutsu against each other. "Yajammet! Zoe, you will fight Donatello." Donnie laid down his Bo staff and walked to the middle of the dojo with Zoe.

Chapter 5 The inside of Donnie

Training went well for a first try. Donnie beat Zoe every time, but she was able to strike him one or two times. Raph teased Donnie by saying, "For a few times while training, I thought Zoe might beat you." Donnie just rolled his eyes. Then April and Casey walked in. In case you didn't know, Casey is a friend of the turtles. "Red, i'm your man." Said Casey. April smiled lovingly at Casey, and Donnie saw. His face fell. "I'll be in my lab if you need me," he said in a small, sad, voice. Zoe quietly followed Donnie into his lab. She was amazed when she looked around. Test tubes with liquids of every color lined the shelves. Instead of starting mixing various liquids in his many empty beakers and machines, Donnie stared glumly ahead. Zoe walked up behind him and laid a hand on Donnie's shell. "AAAAAAAH- YAH!" Donnie screeched, nearly upsetting a large container full of a putrid, brownish-green substance. "What are you doing in here!?" cried Donnie. "You are acting like something is wrong," said Zoe. Donnie started to work on making a new portal generator. "It's just… well, you know I like April, and it makes me upset seeing Casey with her, acting like boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh, and how I have to fix the portal generator to get you back home because this is all my fault. It just feels like your fate is resting in my shell. I mean, put yourself in my ninja wraps. But it was really April and Casey that set me off." Donnie laid his head on the table and his shoulders started to shake. He's probably crying, Zoe thought. Poor Donnie. All she could think of to say is, "It's O.K. I understand." Donnie lifted up a tear-streaked face. Zoe hugged him. Donnie smiled a little. He felt a bit better.

Chapter 6: Decoration preparation

Since it was the day before Christmas, the turtles, April, Zoe, and Casey were decorating the lair. Even Donnie stopped working on the portal generator to come decorate. "Good news!" Chirped Donnie. "The portal generator should be up and running in about a week!" "That's great, Donnie!" Exclaimed Zoe. Meanwhile, Mikey was balancing on some precariously stacked items, trying to hang some mistletoe. Everyone watched him as he stretched his arm higher and higher. Finally, he succeeded in his attempts. He tried to climb down from his ginormous pile of assorted items, but they collapsed. Mikey went tumbling to the floor. "Owwwwww…" He groaned. "Are you O.K?" April asked. Mikey moaned in response. "Um, shall I get an ice pack?" Said Zoe. Without waiting for a response, she rushed to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Zoe did not say anything, but Ice Cream Kitty seemed to know what Zoe wanted, and gave her an ice pack. Zoe took the pack back to Mikey and laid it on his head. After a few minutes, Mikey got up and said, "I'm fine now, bros." He went to read comics in his room. The rest of them finished decorating the lair. Of course, they did not have a Christmas tree, because a giant talking turtle cannot go to a Christmas tree farm and buy one. Then they heard Master Splinter calling them to train. "Zoe, training last time was only a test to see where you were at in self-defense. Today, April will teach you some Ninjutsu moves, since she is a Kunoichi while I train the others.'" When Master Splinter said that, April puffed up with pride at being a teacher/sensei. Zoe left training that day a lot more skilled in martial arts then before.

Chapter 7: Boo to the flu.

That night, Zoe went to her usual spot under the computer desk. Donnie kept tossing and turning. Finally, Zoe got out from her sleeping spot and walked over to Donnie. "Something is bothering you." "No, nothing is wrong." Said Donnie. Zoe did not believe him for one second, but she slid back under the desk. The next morning, Zoe understood why Donnie could not sleep that night. He felt awful, literally. When she woke up, she heard a groan. "So… much… worse… than … last… night," He moaned. Then he retched. Zoe quickly took his arm and pulled him to the lavatory. Just in time, she thought. She watched the undesirable event unfold before her eyes. First, she went down to the kitchen and looked in the cupboards until she found some crackers. Then she scoured the refrigerator until she found some ginger ale. She got a plate and a cup, put the crackers on a plate, the ginger ale in a cup, and took it all up to Donnie in the bathroom. He was holding his head over the toilet and dry heaving. Zoe then ran to Raph's room and knocked (O.K, pounded) on the door. "Raph! Raph! Donnie is sick with something, the flu I think." "Gah! You could have woken me up a little nicer." "Sorry, Raph, but can you help me take care of Donnie?" "Ugh!" "Pleeeeaaase?" "Ok, ok, i'm up to shut you up."The cacophony roused the others. "Dude, why are we up so early? It's Christmas-" "Which your brother is sick for. It would be a pleasure if you could help him enjoy it as much as he can for having the flu." "Ok, ok. We'll help!" 

Chapter 8: Boo to the flu, and look up too!

They all helped Donnie to the living room, because they could not have a good time, or fit in the bathroom. Leo was smart enough to grab Donnies' laptop. They stuck their beanbag chair in the middle of the living room, sat Donnie in it, and handed him the laptop. "Thanks," Donnie said in a hoarse whisper. "We will be here if you need anything." Zoe spoke softly so not to disturb Donnie. She picked up a random book lying on the floor and started reading, waiting for Casey and April so they could start their Christmas celebration. Raph, Leo, and Mikey sat down on the couch. However, no one thought to get a bucket for Donnie, in case he tossed his cookies (or in this case, crackers) again. "I think i'm gonna- " Thinking fast, Raph picked up an old popcorn bowl from the floor and held it to Donnie's face. After that, Leo decided it would be best to get a bucket for further incidents. "Everyone can relax, 'cause Casey Jones is here." April and Casey walked into the lair. "Hey, are we related or something? You have my last name!" Joked Zoe. Casey smiled. April walked over to where Donnie was sitting. "What are you working on?" She asked Donnie. Knowing him, it would not be a video game. He was very industrious. Donnie did not open his mouth, due to high risk of projectile vomiting, so Zoe answered for him. Zoe was always interested in Donnies' work, so she knew. Sometimes she even worked as his lab assistant. "He has the flu, and he's working on the blueprint for a droid." Then she paused abruptly. "Uh, guys, look up." 

Chapter 9: Mistletoe woes.

Quite non-deliberately, the turtles and Zoe had placed Donnie under the mistletoe. One should know the rules about mistletoe, but as a reminder, if two people are under the mistletoe… Kiss! Get the picture?! April looked up, and her face turned as red as the most beautiful rose. I cannot believe it! Sunshine and flowers and rainbows! hooray-Donnie was snapped out of his giddy haze, Hearing April say, "Well, tradition is tradition." She leaned in closer, closer. Donnie could smell her rosy-smelling shampoo. And then it was California sunshine and pizza for Donnie, because April kissed him on his cheek. As April was withdrawing her face from Donnie, he suddenly started making strange gestures at her. "You want to fly?" April guessed. By the time April realized what Donnie meant, it was too late. He regurgitated all over April's shorts. "So that's what he was trying to tell me," said April drily. It would not be fair to say he was more embarrassed than he had ever been in his entire life, but as he looked at April covered in (his) puke, and his front shell blanketed in the vomit also, he felt like hiding under his bed, sobbing, and not coming out. The problem with that would be, April, Casey, and his brothers would hear him puking (he had mastered sobbing quietly) and come for him. Leo broke the silence by saying, "Let's get you cleaned up, Donnie." Leo heaved Donnie to the bathroom, and Raph came to help, also. Before Leo and Raph started scrubbing, Donnie whispered hoarsely, "Tell Zoe the portal generator will take longer than expected. And Raph, can Zoe sleep with you tonight? She is silent as a mouse." Normally, Raph would have declined to this, but since Donnie was feeling so awful, he said "O.K." That night, curled up against Raph's drumset, she heard sobbing from Donnie's room next door, and an occasional feet-running-up-the-hallway-to-the-bathroom-to-puke- sound. the sobbing gradually faded into hiccups, and then nothing. Poor, poor, Donnie. And there is nothing I can do to help, for he does not want company Zoe extrapolated. Those were the last things she thought before drifting off into a troubled, restless sleep.

Chapter 10: Turtle temper

The next morning, Zoe waited outside Donatello's bedroom door. She shifted her feet side to side. Finally, the door opened, and Donnie stepped out. He had wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and had his elbow pads on backwards. He didn't seem to notice her, and started to wobble to the kitchen. He started to fall in the hallway, but Raph was passing by and caught him. "At least the puking stopped, " said Raph. Zoe helped to support Donnie, and the three of them made their way into the kitchen. After breakfast was training. Donnie did not participate in either. After that, the turtles and Zoe went into the living room. Mikey had allowed Zoe to borrow one of his comics, and she read it on the couch. A sharp crash! Was heard, followed by Raph's shouts. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, MIKEY!? I SHOULD CRACK YOUR SHELL FOR DOING THAT!" Zoe later learned that Mikey had been teasing Raph with his T-phone, and had accidentally dropped it, mangling it into a hopeless tangle of wire and who knows what. Zoe turned around. Raph had Mikey cornered, and was about to deliver a blow to Mikey's stomach. As Raph was about to drill his fist into Mikey's gut, he heard a panicked voice shout,"Raph, calm down!"Raph turned around and saw Zoe standing behind him. He could feel himself shaking with anger. In an attempt to help calm Raph down, she added, "The T-phone can be fixed, but hurting your brother won't help matters." Raph took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. "I-I'm sorry. When I get angry, it's hard to control my actions." Not only Zoe was surprised. It was uncommon for Raph to apologize. Leo could see that Raph felt badly. He tried to console him by saying, "It's okay, keep trying." Raph decided that he would try not to fight in front of Zoe anymore.

Chapter 11: The fifth turtle

After that incident, Donnie had insisted that he was well enough to work on his experiments. Zoe helped him with getting ingredients for his experimenting with mutagen. She was huddled up next to Donnie, watching him mix the different chemicals. Mikey was sailing around the lab on a swivel chair, also watching but not as intently as Zoe. Donnie explained to Zoe what he was trying to do. "I'm trying to create a mutagen-based medication that doesn't mutate anything." He glanced at Leo out of the door. "Or cause vomiting." Still riding around the lab on a swivel chair, Mikey commented "Yeah, I still remember when the mutagen medicine you gave Leo made him puke mutagen on the creek bank, and it created THE CREEP." Than he bumped into the lab table. The mutagen canister tipped, and spilled the mutagen all over Zoe. Donnie hollered, "AND THIS IS WHY YOU DO NOT RECKLESSLY RIDE A SWIVEL CHAIR IN MY LAB!" He added in a softer tone,"And it might have helped if Zoe had kept a distance from the table while I was mixing chemicals." "I feel ridiculous, " said a voice from next to Donnie. He looked over and saw a small turtle next to him. Except it seemed this turtle was part human, like Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Leo! "Is that you, Zoe?" Donnie was aghast. Zoe was also confused. "How come I turned into a turtle, instead of a random freak!?" Donnie quickly came up with a theory. "I am guessing that it's because you were touching me. We are only seemingly part human because we came in contact with Master Splinter When we were mutated, after all." In the confusion, neither noticed that Mikey had gone to get someone. For the second time in this story, Master Splinter exclaimed, "Donatello, what is going on here?!"

Chapter 12: Welcome to the family

"This feels really awkward," Groaned Zoe. "I have no idea how you can stand wearing wraps on your feet and wrists, and knee pads and elbow pads." For the third time, Leo repeated "The wraps are like shoes to protect your feet. The ones on your wrists are to keep them straight when striking, and you know what knee and elbow pads are for." He finished wrapping her foot and ankle. Raph turned to Master Splinter and asked, "Where do you get all this extra stuff, sensei?" Master Splinter just smiled mysteriously. "You never know when another will come to join a team." he disappeared behind his painted door in the dojo (that's where they all were, if you were wondering) and came out with a yellow mask. He tied it behind Zoe's now bald and green head with a flourish. "I can understand extra wraps and knee/elbow pads, but an extra mask? It almost sounds like you knew this was gonna happen." Master Splinter said nothing. "Guys? Casey and I just got here. Where are you?" April's voice rang out throughout the lair. "I'm coming, April!" Donnie was off like a shot to go get her. In a minute, he was leading April and Casey into the dojo. "Yo, is that Zoe, the little kid?" Casey exclaimed. Leo nodded. "Long story. Mikey won't be sitting on a swivel chair for a while." It had just occurred to Mikey to shout to Zoe, "WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!"

Chapter 13: Finished

Donnie had worked all through the night to finish the portal generator. All were roused in the morning by his triumphant shout of, "YES!" Everyone ran down to his lab to see his finished project. Zoe was ecstatic. "You can send me home now!" Donnie's face fell. "Not like this. You're a mutant! I need to make retromutagen to turn you human again. I know how to make it, but it takes ten canisters of mutagen to make one dose! I don't have that much mutagen." Zoe looked disheartened. "Than how am I going to get back home?" Up until this point, Leo had been silent. "We are going to find that mutagen, whatever it takes. After all, if it weren't for us, you wouldn't be stuck here." "The mutagen mission! I love it!" Exclaimed Mikey. "Booyakasha!"

*on the website Fandom powered by wikia about the 2012 TMNT, I actually found out Mikey had ADD.*


End file.
